freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Foxy
"Eee, oprócz tego, eee, sprawdzaj od czasu do czasu kurtynę w Pirackim Kąciku. Postać stamtąd różni się od pozostałych, bo staje się bardziej aktywna, gdy kamery są wyłączone zbyt długo. Chyba nie lubi być obserwowany, nie wiem." - Phone Guy Noc 2) Foxy to jeden z przeciwników w FNaF1. Wygląd Foxy to żółtooki/złotooki animatronik-lis o szczupłej sylwetce i czerwonym kostiumie. Jego głównymi atrybutami jest hak na prawej ręce oraz czarna, piracka opaska na prawym oku. Jako, że jest opuszczoną atrakcją w Pirackim Kąciku jest bardzo obniszczony, szczególne w okolicy brzucha i gardła. Jego szczęka też sprawia wrażenie zwichniętej i bardzo obniszczonej, mimo iż jest w stanie ją zamknąć kiedy biegnie po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Wyżej ma piegowaty pysk z czarnym nosem, wypełniony białymi i złotymi, ostrymi zębami, a na głowie ma dwie typowo lisie uszy i małą, rudą "czuprynkę". Ostatecznie ma zdarty kostium na lewej ręce. Zachowanie Foxy zaczyna w Pirackim Kąciku i zachowuje się dosyć nie typowo. Jak za często lub za rzadko sprawdzamy Piracki Kącik. Foxy zacznie zmieniać swoje fazy. W pierwszej fazie siedzi za kurtyną Drugiej - Wychyli swą głowę, Trzeciej - Wyjdzie całkowicie i zobaczymy go całego. Jak już dojdzie do fazy czwartej, zacznie swój bieg po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Jeśli nie zamkniemy lewych drzwi to wejdzie do biura, dokona natychmiast jumpscare i zakończy grę. Aktywność Może rzadko wybiec z Pirackiego Kąciku już w nocy 1. Jednak tylko i wyłącznie jeśli będziemy patrzyć się na tą lokacje przez całą lub większą część nocy. W Nocy 2 zacznie być normalnym przeciwnikiem. Jak będziemy nie uważać to może wybiegnąć 2-3 w najgorszym przypadku W Nocy 3 nie będzie już tak łatwo, zacznie swój wybieg 4-5 razy. Nocy 4 jest znacznie trudniejsza ze względu na możliwość 6-7 razy wybiegu. Jednak te wszystkie noce są niczym w porównaniu do Nocy 5. Gdzie, może dojść do 8-9 razy tego zjawiska. Ciekawostki *Foxy ma swego odpowiednika w FNaF 2 - "The Mangle". *Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że Foxy we FNaF ma dobre intencje i jego obecność w biurze to sprawdzanie czy z Mike'iem wszystko w porządku, ale ten umiera na zawał. *W FNAF 2 jest pewna rzadka halucynacja - Foxy bez oczu. Pojawia się, gdy włączymy byle jaką noc, a w tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Potem znajdujemy się w wybranej nocy. *Foxy jako jedyny w FNaF 1 nie atakuje bezpośrednio. Natomiast w FNaF2 jest odwrotnie, tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. *Foxy może nas też zaatakować 1 nocy, ale tylko gdy będziemy się na niego zbyt często patrzeć (dokładnie jeśli nie będziemy się patrzeć przez 1:48), więc najlepiej nie zaglądać do Pirackiej Zatoczki podczas 1 nocy. * W wersji na Androidzie jumpscare Foxy'ego może się zawieszać. * Foxy bardzo przypomina jeden gatunek lisa - Lisa Rudego. * Foxy posiada inne nogi, niż reszta animatroników - zapewne miał za zadanie biegać po jadalni i zabawiać dzieci. (przykład - jego sprint przez lewy korytarz). * Foxy posiada dwa modele - z FNAF 1 i 2, a w FNAF 3 jego pierwsza wersja jest lampą, druga jest rozebrana i leży w pudełku (atakuje nas halucynacja). * W pierwszej części FNAF jeśli Foxy wybiegnie z Pirackiej Zatoki, na tabliczce może zmienić się napis na "IT'S ME" * Foxy w Pirackim Kąciku ma odsłoniętą opaskę, również można zauważyć to podczas jego sprintu. Lecz na ułamek sekundy przed wejściem do naszej siedziby nią zasłania oko, a w biurze znów ją odsłania. * W FNAF3 kiedy klikniemy na jego nos na lampie, wyda on fragment refrenu piosenki "What Does the Fox Say". Galeria 1.png|Foxy wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoczki 2.png|Foxy wyszedł z Pirackiej Zatoczki 3.gif|Foxy do nas biegnie 4.gif|Foxy Jumpscare Foxy jako lampa.png|Foxy w FNaF3, jako Lampka|link=Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy w pełnej okazałości.png|Foxy w pełnej okazałości 536.png|Foxy w Custom Night EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Death Screen Foxy'ego z drugiej części gry FoxyDoll.png|Pluszowy Foxy Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy w minigrze GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Maska Foxy'ego w minigrze Foxy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Złym Zakończeniu Foxy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Dobrym Zakończeniu Dismantled Foxy.png|Rozłożony Foxy Foxy mask.png|Maska Foxy'ego w Happiest Day Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's